


Just Another Day

by Nonsensewords85



Series: Small Town Big Romances [1]
Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Romance, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsensewords85/pseuds/Nonsensewords85
Summary: After almost losing her life due to yet another experiment gone wrong Jo decides to go after what she really wants.set around S2, ep 8.





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in an alternate timeline, similar to canon seasons 1-3. Contains spoilers for episodes S2, ep 5-8. Takes place after the end of S2, ep 8. Not sure if it'll be a one off or if there will be additional stories in this universe. 
> 
> There's some mild references to institutional and personal homophobia.

Just Another Day

 

Jo pushed past the double doors to the office she shared with Carter. It was the end of a long day and most everyone else who occupied the building their office was located in had left.

She found Jack sitting there, pretending to be studying a file carefully. She rolled her eyes slightly as she took him in. He was awful about doing his paperwork. Always finding some way to procrastinate. That he was seemingly working on it without her hounding him meant he was looking to find a reason to lurk around the office.

Probably to find out what her response to Zane had been. Which, if that was the case would make this all easier. He could, and probably would pretend, it was just concern for a friend, but she didn’t buy that. It was proof that he wanted what she wanted. And it was time to make her move. It would go well. It had to. After all how could he resist what she had planned?

Jo generally had fairly high self esteem. And why shouldn’t she? She was smart, capable and had made it into the most selective branch of the military before she’d been outed and forced to accept a transfer to the DoD or accept a discharge. And while she was still a little bitter about that, she might never have come to Eureka otherwise. And despite all of the craziness, and that the people in the town frequently made her feel stupid by comparison, she loved it here.

In this small, hidden town nothing mattered except her skill. Sheriff Cobb had told her that when she’d first shown up, chip on her shoulder and furious that she’d been forced out of her unit and to this po-dunk town because her crazy insecure ex had decided to tell her commanding officer about their relationship in a desperate attempt to force Jo to not deploy again, to stay with her. She’d scoffed at Cobb’s assertions then. 

But over time Eureka stopped feeling like a punishment for being borne different and more like a reward for all of the hard work she’d put in to the military. She loved the town and its quirky people. And for once she’d been able to be herself. To date who she wanted, or at least attempt to.

Because none of her relationships had really panned out. Her first one had fallen apart due to her own insecurities. And her last… well he’d abandoned her. Only it turns out he’d really been fleeing town to keep the fact that he was an AI secret.

So she was justifiably a bit nervous about this. And it wasn’t like everything had gone to plan so far. After all she’d planned to make her move several days ago. She’d thank him for the gift he’d gotten her, the ballet shoes had meant everything to her, and then… thank him for the gift. But it hadn’t worked.

The day she’d planned to express her desires, he’d come in at exactly the wrong moment. Just after she and Zoe had exchanged contraband. A double vincespresso for a style magazine. And okay Joe had wanted it because even though she was confident, it never hurt to be prepared. It had been a while since she’d tried to impress anyone in that way. And he wasn’t exactly an easy target. It would be too easy for him to set her off, to create a spark and then they’d clash in a war of words and while it would turn her on, she’d miss her opportunity to show him how she felt.

Because Jo was good at a great many things, but expressing her feelings wasn’t one of them. Or even admitting to them. It had taken her over a year to come to terms with her feelings for Jack. And okay, some of that time was growing to actually like him. She had admittedly been more than a little hurt when he’d been brought in to replace Cobb. She’d assumed she would be next in line when her mentor finally retired. But Carter’s arrival had ruined that. He’d impressed both Cobb and Alison, and he’d been offered the position.

Being passed up had hurt. She hadn’t been impressed by Carter at first, and couldn’t help but feel that once again she was being rejected for what she was. The last year had changed that. Carter wasn’t perfect. And he certainly didn’t have her training with weapons or tactics. Nor was he particularly adept with understanding the science their town ran on. She wasn’t at the level of the actual researchers who called the town home but she was at least able to follow along the more basic of the concepts. It often felt like Jack had trouble with anything about a standard high school level.

But what she came to realize is that he had a particular genius that was missing in their town. He seemed to have an almost intuitive grasp of the workings of each of the members of their town. He was able to get them to talk to him and he was often able to rearrange the same puzzle pieces they all saw into a new pattern none of them had thought of. Time and again he’d managed to save the town. And it wasn’t just his professional abilities that made her want him.

His personality was also something to write home about. He was witty in his own way. A mix of charming and annoying that she found endlessly fascinating. He could be sarcastic and teasing in one moment, and then show his deep well of compassion the next. It was an attractive quality. She craved a challenge. She’d dated the agreeable sort before, and it never worked. She was a strong willed person. She needed someone who was resilient, durable.

But just having a thick skin wasn’t enough. She wasn’t a robot. At the end of the day, while she may not be the most in touch with her emotions she still felt deeply. She needed someone who could recognize that. And he did. Despite everything she’d put him through he was compassionate and caring towards her.

Like his latest present. She’d assumed that the conversation they’d had about their forgotten dreams was just a one off, a stray bit of chatter as they worked. He’d smiled that damn smile of his and she’d let her guard down around him, yet again, and she’d spilled her guts. But it was fine as they’d moved on and it would all be forgotten. Only he clearly hadn’t forgotten.

The small pair of ballet slippers that she’d found waiting on her desk were proof of that. The gesture had moved her more than she could explain. Tears had stained the corners of her eyes. Which wasn’t like her. She wasn’t that girl. She was tough as nails and didn’t break down for just anyone. But Carter wasn’t just anyone.

In addition to having a strong will, and being compassionate, G-d was he hot. Despite his never patronizing Eureka’s gym he managed to keep himself very fit. As she learned the other day when she’d seen him stripped bare during a decontamination shower. And in the dream that followed, which thanks to that shower she knew was very accurate. And that cock of his. It made her thirsty thinking about it. Which okay, was helpful now as if everything went to plan she would get to see it in person. Assuming nothing got in the way as it had the other morning.

The first morning Jo had planned to put things into motion, Jack had ruined it.

Because of course Jack Carter had to fucking be good at what he did. First he’d caught on to Zoe’s attempt to escape with her caffeine. Then he’d quickly realized who his daughter’s supplier must be. And despite Jo’s assertion that she could withstand any torture of his, apparently she wasn’t ready to lock eyes with him. Or to have him lean towards her and reach his hand under her desk. She’d caved and the morning had become consumed with a father daughter spat over caffeination, until Alison called pulling him away.

And so she’d missed that opportunity. And of course it would end up being her only one that day. Because during that mess, she’d learned two things from Zoe’s revenge snooping. Jack was interested in someone and it wasn’t Alison, or her. Some woman Jo’d never heard of. He was buying flowers for someone named Angela Fairfield.

She’d spent the remainder of their investigation into what had happened to Fargo’s grandfather trying to pry information from him. Who was Angela? When had they met? How far along where they? And okay she’d gotten away with it because he had assumed she was ferreting out information for Zoe. She’d gotten nowhere though.

Zoe apparently had, because when Jo had raised it the next day, the girl had told her not to worry. Apparently it was some old girlfriend of his who had passed and he was sending flowers to the grave. Which had almost made her swoon. That was romance. That was a man.

That conversation had made up her mind. She was going to make a move that day, no excuses. But that was before Zane Donavan came rolling into their town. The annoying little man-child had sucked up all of Carter’s attention. Not to mention he’d managed to kill her mood entirely. His sexist, immature antics were at best annoying. Though she had gotten some mild pleasure putting him in his place both with words and a quick touch of the button on her wrist.

She might have been able to make it work, but of course there had been another near disaster. This time everyone had been rendered dumb. And while Jack had been trying to solve that she’d tried to get Zane to act his age and help the situation. And for a moment she’d thought he could be something more than a selfish prick. But instead he’d tricked her and left her looking a fool in front of Jack.

The look of annoyance in his eyes when he’d found the empty cell, followed by the disappointment when she’d admitted she’d screwed up had been nearly heartbreaking. She’d been convinced he’d want nothing to do with her. She’d spent the rest of the day avoiding him, afraid that she’d lost her chance. With the clarity of the passage of a day she knew she had been being stupid.

It was actually Jack’s actions earlier this morning that had proven how silly her fears had been. After things had returned to normal, she’d gone with Zoe to Vincent’s for a break. She’d seen Jack sitting with Zane at the countertop, while she and Zoe chatted to a few women from the town. Truthfully Jo hadn’t found the conversation particularly engaging. But she needed an excuse not to need to speak to Jack as the shame from the day before had yet to fade.

She’d quickly noticed that the two of them had been staring at her. First Zane had obviously been checking her out. And then Jack had observed and caught the flit of her eyes towards them. They’d spoken and then Zane had come over towards her. To ask her out to the Ballet as it had turned out. She’d smiled deeply in that moment and Jack’s wistful expression didn’t escape her notice.

Zane had noticed her smile as well. And as they were both stereotypical men in that regard neither figured out whey she was smiling. It wasn’t because of Zane. She had no interest in dating another project or another egotistical child in the body of an adult. No, she had smiled because she finally had the proof she needed to give her the confidence to proceed.

Jack felt the same way about her. That was clear from the way he’d aided Zane. Like the self-effacing idiot he was, Jack didn’t realize how she felt about him. No, he was trying to help her find happiness. To do what he thought she wanted. Hopefully he’d do the same now.

Steeling herself she knew it was time to act. If she was going to go through with this she had to do so now. She’d ignored him as she walked in. She had purposefully avoided filling the empty space with any description of how the conversation had gone with Zane. She’d felt him growing more and more curious. His need to know was becoming overwhelming. She could almost feel the gears in his mind turning.

“What?” She barked out. He responded only with a curious look. She rolled her eyes in response and glared at him. “Yes Zane asked me out. To the Ballet actually.”

“To the Ballet?” he asked. His innocent routine would have been more believable if he’d had anything like a poker face. “What did you say?”

“That I’d be happy to go,” she responded, “as a friend only. I appreciated the offer but I’m already interested in someone.”

“Oh anyone I know?” Jack asked. She just gave him a quick stare and then went over to her own desk.

She sat there for a few moments, selecting the songs she wanted to play for what happened next. She set the first one to play and then made her way over to a filing cabinet in Carter’s line of sight.

“Come on Jo, you can tell me,” he good naturedly cajoled. He chuckled lightly when she looked up from the files she was pretending to search through. “I’ll find out eventually. Might as well tell me.”

Looking away form the files, she met his smile with one of her own. Though hers was much more predatory.

“You really want to know?” she asked. At his nod she smirked and replied. “In that case I’ll show you.”

With the small station filled with her music, Jo stalked closer to her boss. He had finally realized something was up. The small satisfied smile he’d had had vanished. It had been replaced by that puzzled look he wore whenever one of the scientists tried to explain the theory behind whatever piece of technology was wreaking havoc in Eureka that hour. G-d she loved that look.

She bit her lip in response, the pain both heightening her arousal and helping her to focus on the task before her. She couldn’t afford to get lost in the pleasure of watching him. Not if she really wanted to achieve her objective.

Which wasn’t going to be easy, she knew. It wasn’t just any man before her, but Jack. Always do the right thing Jack. Charming and clueless Jack, who clearly had no idea how she really felt about him. Sure she had grudgingly tolerated him at the beginning. But those days had long passed and her feelings had changed. But she knew he had never figured that out.

Now, as he was confronted with that reality, his reactions were priceless. When the confusion finally passed and initial realization began, he acted as she suspected he might. Namely, pushing back against his chair as hard as he could. The chair slid back, moving him away from the desk and her. But it wasn’t a bad thing. If he’d been thinking straight he would have realized the chair’s position under the desk would have made it much harder to do what she planned.

First she trailed one hand slowly up the front of her uniform. The motion drew his eye as she knew it would. Which meant he saw the flat plane of her abs and the gentle swell of her breasts resting under the material of her uniform. The growing bulge in his own uniform drew her attention in return. Her tongue glided over her lips in response. The slight gasp that escaped from his lips suggested he enjoyed her reaction.

She continued by moving her hand to the top button of her uniform. She swayed a little in time to the music as she worried slightly at the button with her finger tip. Her smirk grew as she confirmed Jack’s eyes were riveted on the movement of the button. She had him were she wanted him.

She slowly pushed the plastic snap through the hole in the cloth. When the button was undone she clutched the fabric and drew it to the side, revealing the bare skin around her collar. She danced closer to him, turning and thrusting her ass towards him as the beat picked up.

She hopped up on the corner of his desk and smiled down at him. She brought her fingers to the next button, which rested over her breasts. She popped it quickly, not giving him time to anticipate the motion. She heard a sharp intake of breath in response. She moved her hand slowly, parting the cloth just enough so that he could see the outer curve of her breasts. She’d stopped at home and stripped off her bra and panties before coming to the station. Possibly a risk, but she got her desired reaction when he got his first glimpse of the bare flesh. His breathing hitched and the swell in the front of his uniform grew.

She traced her finger slowly down the opening in the material, parting it slightly as she did so. When she finally reached the next button she worried at it again. She started to push it through only to stop and run the finger up the shirt and over her cloth covered breast. By now her nipples had grown hard and when she applied pressure to the cloth around them he could see the outline of the hardened nubs. She skated her fingers over the tip, the temptation had proved too great not to, and gave a throaty moan at the sensation.

She hadn’t considered how much she’d be teasing herself in teasing him. Her resolve wavered and she considered ripping off the rest of her clothes and his. But she wanted this to be memorable. So she instead brought her fingers back to the next button. Worried the cloth again, and then using her spare hand traced up the other side and repeated her earlier motions with her other breast. This time when she brushed the nipple she thrust her chest out and with her other hand popped the button open.

She drew back the fabric so that he now had full access to her breasts. She ran the fingers of each hand in a slow trail up the now exposed flesh, until she reached the swell of her breasts. She traced the curve of each breast, following the circular flesh from the bottom to the top and then back down. She repeated the motion several times, each time tightening the circle until she finally drew across the tight bud of her nipples. The fire in her core had grown to an inferno. She needed more. She needed to feel him.

She hopped off his desk. The playlist had transitioned to a slower more sensual number anyway. She drew slowly across the space between them, playfully stroking her breasts under his watchful gaze. His eyes met hers and for a moment she read hesitation in them. But she’d come too far. If he wanted her to stop he’d have to say so.

She reached her destination, just a few inches from where he sat. She removed her hands from her own body and placed them on his. Just his arms to start. She drew her nails lightly over the bare skin there, leaning forward as she did so. Her lips came close to touching his, but she pulled away at the last moment. She pulled back her torso, so that his eyes were level with her chest. Then she stepped forward, straddling him on the chair.

She brought her hand over his shoulder and gently gripped the back of his head. She lightly drew him forward, pulling him to her breast. He didn’t resist. His lips fell open and for a moment she feared he’d demand she stop. Then his lips wrapped around the tight flesh of her nipple. She moaned softly at the sensation and pushed closer to him. He opened his mouth further and engulfed her full breast, or as much as he could fit at least. His teeth gently nibbled along the flesh and his tongue lashed against the nipple. Pleasure coursed through her and she allowed herself a moment to revel in it.

She ground her hips down against his crotch. The pressure and friction felt delicious. To him as well it seemed. He let go of her tit and uttered a deep groan. Smirking at the effect she had on him she repeated the motion. His answer was to utter her name. It sounded like something between a prayer and a moan. Her pussy dripped even more at the thought that she had that effect on him. The crotch of her uniform had to be a sodden mess by now.

She pulled at his head again, this time drawing his lips to hers. She kissed him hotly, mashing lips and tongues together as she continued to grind herself against him. She could feel his cock thicken and throb even through the clothing they both still wore.

As much as it pained her, she pulled away. First she broke the kiss and then she ceased her motions against him. Then she leaned back as far as she could, playfully freeing the remaining buttons as he sat there panting and drawing in air to recover from the assault of her lips and tongue. She drew the material off her body. She held it lightly in one hand before letting it drop to the floor in a pile at their feet.

Reluctantly, but confidently she rose off of him. She took a half step backwards, to give her the room necessary to work. First she tugged open the clasp of her belt and with a few jerks and false starts pulled the leather accessory off. It quickly joined her shirt on the floor. Then she went to work on her button. It snapped open with ease. The effect of its opening was like a gunshot. His body stilled and his attention fixated on the space below her navel which was now exposed. Slowly, carefully she drew the zipper down, revealing the neatly trimmed patch of curls that rested above her pussy lips. She was sure the hairs were glistening with the proof of her arousal, but she didn’t break eye contact to check. She didn’t normally forgo panties but they had seemed unnecessary for her purposes. And she’d worn her best pairs the last few days when she’d told herself she’d be putting her plan into motion.

She turned from him then and slowly bent at her waist. Her fingers gripped the edges of her pants. With a tantalizing slowness she pulled down the cloth of her pants, revealing the delicate curve of her ass. Which she pushed back slightly so it was inches from his face. She felt his hands come up and trace against the well toned flesh. Instead of pulling away in a tease, she shifted into the embrace, letting his hands explore and stroke the flesh. All the while she drew the pants down further. His hands continued to stroke and explore, finally leaving the curve of her ass to dip lower. They traced her inner thighs and tried to make their way to her dripping pussy. She allowed him the barest touch there before she straightened up and stepped foreword, stepping out of her pants at the same time. She kicked the discarded clothing aside and began to dance to the new song playing. This part of the playlist was filled with slow rhythmic songs that she had picked to aid this part of the seduction.

She could almost feel his eyes on her ass as she shifted and danced along to the beat. When the current song reached its climax she turned around, to reveal her hand now traced her pussy lips. His full attention fixated upon her revealed wetness.

Now that she was fully revealed to him she moved forward. The music became forgotten as she stalked towards him. She straddled him once again, this time reaching down to grab his head and pull it into her tight abs.

She drew herself down him slowly, letting him feel each part of her sliding over his lips and then his chest. First it was her abs. Then her breasts. She paused for a moment as they drew level with his mouth. Sure enough his lips reached out and wrapped around one of them briefly. She moaned loudly, slightly exaggerated as she was generally not the most vocal lover. It was effective though. She felt his cloth covered cock twitch against her bare pussy lips. She sank further, pressing her crotch firmly against his and gyrated her hips strongly. This time it was he who moaned. Though she expected there was no exaggeration, slight or otherwise.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and clasped her hands together behind it. She leaned back, using her arms to support her weight. The new position gave him an ample view of her chest. She compounded her assault by grinding against him as she did so. She was sure she must have been leaving a wet stain on his pants.

She continued the dance. She rose and fell on his lap. Pulled away and then moved closer. She made sure he was never without her touch and that she had his full attention. Though it wasn’t easy. As much as she was loving his reaction a very sizeable portion of her wanted to end this demonstration and just sink to her knees in front of him.

“If you want me to stop, you just have to say avocado,” she whispered in his ear. She then took the top of his ear in-between her lips and nibbled on it gently. As she did so, she rose slightly to give her hands space to fumble with his belt buckle. After a few tugs and false starts she managed to pull both the belt and his pants open.

She reached into his pants and wrapped her hand around his shaft. From the feel she’d say he was as hung as he’d appeared in the dream she’d witnessed. Feeling throbbing heat in the palm of her hand she found she could wait no longer. She reluctantly released him, and his disappointed groan indicated he felt the same. She drew herself down, making sure to take his pants and boxers down with her.

When she found herself on her knees before him, she pulled the remainder of his pants and underwear off, leaving him bare from the waist down.

She froze in that moment. Not from fear. Her paralysis steamed from desire. She could feel every molecule humming as she took in the vision of him. His chest heaved up and down. His eyes were half lidded and his mouth was slightly open. His hands gripped the seat of his chair.

Before her lay his cock. It was quite the sight to behold. It was as large and thick as she’d witnessed in the dream. What she hadn’t experienced in the dream was the gentle heat radiating from it. Or the smell that made her mouth water and pussy cry with desire.

Slowly, reverently she brought her hand up and once again wrapped her fingers around him.

Now that he was in her hands Jo felt a twinge of hesitation praying at the corners of her mind. Was she really going to do this? She wanted to, but was this the right move? He was still hung up on Alison, the shared dreams they had all been subject to had proven that. At best she’d just be a warm wet hole for him to sink his cock into. At worst he’d be forming the safe-word she’d given him and mutter some platitude about respecting her too much or caring for Alison too much.

The hard flesh jerked against the palm of her hand. She hadn’t realized she’d been squeezing it as she struggled with her indecision. _Great_ , she thought, _to top it all off I’m hurting him_. His cock pulsed again in her grip and she cursed herself again for not rectifying the situation. Before she could lessen her grip Jack spoke. It was one word and thankfully not the word she feared. Instead it was her name. The tone of his voice low and needy.

The pleading groan helped her decide on her course. He wanted this. She wanted this. Fuck what came after. She’d deal with it then. Maybe he’d end up with Alison later. But at this moment he was hers.

Hers to do with as she pleased. Which was why she was on her knees in front of him really. She could have ridden him instead. Taken him inside her and bucked until they both reached a crescendo. But then she wouldn’t have the sensation of control coursing through her. She knew some women found performing oral sex to be demeaning or disempowering. For her it was the opposite. Yes she was prostrate before him. He was comfortably seated and she could feel every once of her weight putting pressure on her knees. But none of that mattered. She held the power from this position. With a slight squeeze she could send him into another groan of pleasure. When she moved her hand up and down he’d gasp and moan. His entire world became her hand and the sensations that coursed through his cock. And she controlled that. And so she controlled him.

And it was time to put that power to work. She increased the pressure slightly. Her efforts drew another gasp of pleasure from her boss. His shaft throbbed and pulsed in her hand, straining against the soft skin of her palm. Her thumb slid over the crown, caressing the smooth skin there. Her mouth broke into a smile as he bucked slightly and a small drop of pre-cum rose from the thin slit at the tip of the crown. She pressed her thumb into the wetness, smearing it around the tip. Her thumb moved in a gentle circle, using the wetness to ease the way as she stroked the sensitive skin. His hips jerked spasmodically.

She kept her eyes on Jack’s face, enjoying the scrunched look marring his normally handsome features. His eyes were shut and his head was tilted back as his teeth worried his lower lip. Her core pulsed as she enjoyed the sight. A devious thought flashed through her mind. As she continued her ministrations to his upper shaft, she dipped her head lower.

Carefully she wrapped her lips around his left ball. She sucked softly, drawing the flesh into the wet, warm recess of her mouth. Next she brought her tongue into play, pushing it through the wiry hairs covering the fleshy sack to gently stroke against the thin skin. His groans gained in intensity as she worked. Her right hand continued to squeeze his hard cock even as she rubbed small circles into the tip. Her tongue picked up speed and as it did so did his reactions to her work. 

When his hips next bucked she abandoned the testicle she had been lavishing and trailed her tongue across the skin until she reached the neglected one. She drew it into her mouth and mimicked the motions she had performed on its twin. As her tongue worked she slid her unoccupied hand up and down his leg, enjoying the firm muscles she found there. She sped up her ministrations as she felt a noticeable tension begin to develop in the his cock, his body showing signs of an impending orgasm.

Meanwhile, Jack was in heaven. The sensations coursing through him were unreal. For a minute he wondered if perhaps he was trapped in another dream. Which would be impossible because nothing in his life could have provided the material for this experience.

Not even the few day dreams he’d allowed himself regarding Jo came close. It was one of his more closely guarded secrets, how he thought of his subordinate. And really who could blame him. It wasn’t like wanted to feel the way he did. He certainly hadn’t expected to when he first met her. But he clearly had a type. He was sure Abby would spout some complicated psycho-babble about his need to be challenged or dominate or something to explain why he always fell for strong, contrary women.

He honestly expected Jo just to remain in the realm of fantasy. She seemed to hate him when they first met. Which was a record even for him. Alienating a potential love interest upon a first meeting. And okay she hadn’t stayed icy. Over the last year they’d been becoming closer. Though he’d have sworn it was just a blossoming friendship.

A friendship he’d come to treasure. Hence the small gift he’d gotten her. He hadn’t predicted what it would lead to when he searched for the shoes online. It was honestly just an impulse. After the ordeal she’d had he’d wanted to do something nice for her. He’d guessed that for someone as athletic as Jo, losing control of her legs, even for just a few hours would have been truly awful. And remembering her old dream he’d thought of a nice gesture. He hadn’t intended for it to lead to anything really, let alone this. 

It was everything he’d never dared hope for. And it was all going to end way too soon. He wasn’t sure what was going on. If this was a one time experience or something more. But either way he wanted it to last longer. Which was impossible. 

While he wasn’t a virgin by any stretch, it had been years. And honestly, even if his ex-wife hadn’t been his last experience, Jo was in a league of her own. He’d never felt anything like this. The triple assault she was waging on his cock was intense. He didn’t have a chance to get used to any one sensation. And just about every part of his cock was receiving pleasure.

And it wasn’t just the physical that was working against him. To have Jo on her knees before him, damn it was out of this world. He’d had to avert his gaze to try and last longer. The sight of her bronze skin juxtaposed against his pale white cock was too much. But he was getting close anyway and he really couldn’t pass on the opportunity to watch her suck on his balls and work his cock so expertly. Hell he needed to engrave this in his mind in case it never happened again and he’d have to make do with the memories of this for the rest of his life.

She caught him glancing down and a smile lit up her face. She drew her tongue and lips away from the ball she was currently working on. Not that he was lacking for stimulation. The smirk painted on her face was doing things to him no less intense than her lips and tongue. A comparison he was able to make because no sooner than he’d had the thought she drew her tongue slowly up his balls, making sure he could see her tongue glide over the wrinkled flesh.

 By the time she reached the base of his shaft it all proved to much. He tried to warn her, but it came out as some guttural groan he couldn’t recognize. She clearly had sensed it coming, because her hand playing with the top of his shaft and tip altered its movements, making sure to gather the fluid spilling out of him with each pulse of his shaft. His mind became blank with pleasure, his only thought of Jo.

She didn’t let up though. She kept touching him throughout his orgasm. Her controlled motions eked additional pleasure from his member. With each ministration she gathered and spread some of his seed across the still hard flesh. The liquid eased her ongoing strokes and caused him to feel even more pleasure.

He groaned his pleasure as the orgasm ripped through him. When his cock finally stilled in her hands, his body slumped down into his chair. He would have sworn he had nothing left.

But she wasn’t done with him. This may well be her only chance to enjoy him and she had no intention of letting the experience end this quickly. She would take him into her mouth before they were through. She planned to feel that thick length moving inside her, maybe even caress it with her throat. She was going to suck, lick and nibble the entirety of his length until she had her fill of him and then she’d push him over the edge and feel his seed spill onto her tongue. The thought had her moaning against his balls. And in response his cock twitched and gave her the perfect idea of how to ensure her plans came to fruition.

She moved quickly. If she waited too long he’d soften fully which would make it much harder. First she needed a little lubrication, which thankfully he’d so kindly provided. Her hand was coated in his seed. With a few deft movements, she smeared as much of it as she could over his rapidly softening length. Once she’d gotten him as wet as she could she brought her hand down to the base of his shaft. She squeezed tightly, making sure she had a firm grip around the shaft. She proceeded to stroke from the very base up to the top on the shaft. Her movements were slow and controlled, careful not to hurt or contort his clearly sensitive flesh. 

He started to firm a little in her hand. She brought her mouth to the tip and gently wrapped her lips around it. She slid forward a little, so that the crown and the top part of his shaft rested comfortable in her mouth. Then she began to hum. Her lips vibrated against his length and the sensations caused him to continue hardening in her mouth. As he grew harder she strengthened her strokes. By the time he was fully hard again she was pumping up and down his length.

With him once again hard and at her disposal, Jo went to work. First she ceased humming and brought her tongue into play. She lapped at the tip of his cock, striking it with increasing force each time. When a bead of pre-cum formed, her tongue quickly scooped it up. The salty bitter flavor spurned her on. Soon she would have even more to taste and swallow.

She then began to slowly inch her way down his cock. She paused when his cock struck the back of her mouth. Jo wasn’t a stranger to deep throating. She’d done it a few times for men before, and one woman. But she’d never tried on someone quite as thick and long as Jack. And she was way out of practice. Sensing her hesitation he reached down and played with her hair softly. He gave it a quick one or two tugs. Backward though. So she drew back until the tip left her mouth. His cock waved slightly in the air, the top half shining with a combination of her spit and his own semen. She met his gaze, searching for an explanation. 

“Just…” he began, though she could tell he was struggling to form the words. She was pleased that she had such an effect on him. “Just like that please.”

“You don’t want me to go farther?” she asked, moving her hand and placing a few kisses on the length where she hadn’t yet reached. “I can. Pretty sure I could take you all in.” Okay that was a lie, but three fourths of the way didn’t sound nearly as sexy. 

“No…” he tried to say but was cut off when a slow lick up and down his length drew out a long moan. She took pity on him and slowed her movements briefly, letting him say his peace. “Hurts. Curved.”

Understanding dawned on her. He did have a slight curve to his cock. It bent in slightly towards his body. To fit down her throat from her position in front of him she’d have to bend him back and given his hardness she doubted that would be fully pleasant.

“Okay,” she said. “Oh and Carter, when you’re ready just cum in my mouth. I need to taste you.”

He groaned heavily at that. Which she took as assent. She licked up and down his length a few more times, paying extra attention to the base of his shaft to provide lubrication for the next step. When he was sufficiently lubricated again, she moved her tongue back up the shaft and wrapped her lips back around the head. She curled one of her hands around the lower end of the shaft and began to pump again. She made slow tight strokes over the exposed flesh as she drew her mouth further and further down. When his cock struck the back of her mouth again she stopped and slowly drew herself back up the shaft, until only the tip remained in her mouth.

She lavished the tip with her tongue. In response he bucked a little, his hips moving haphazardly. The movement drove him further into her mouth. She abandoned her plan to slowly tease him with her tongue and started to bob up and down. She slid herself all the way back down, until she could take him no further and then slid back up the shaft. Her lips and tongue pressed against the hard flesh and she moved up and down. Her hand squeezed and slid up and down the lower portion.

She repeated the motions again and again, losing herself in the moment. Her world narrowed to just the two of them, and then further still to just the feel of his hard cock in her mouth and the smell of his arousal. She continued to work on him, feeling each delicious quiver and shake of his body. His grunts and groans became more and more frequent.

Finally she felt his body seize. His legs clenched as did the tight cheeks of his ass. His cock shook and spasmed and she found her mouth filled with his sticky white seed. The salty, bitter liquid filled her mouth and coated her tongue. She collected as much of it as she could, letting it rest there so she could savor the taste, before swallowing it all.

She continued to stroke and suck on him throughout his orgasm. She pulled back only once she felt him soften again and slip naturally from her lips. 

She sat back on her knees, staring up at him, a content smile on her face. They made quite a sight she was sure. Him with head lolled back in a stupor, his pants off and his flaccid cock shining in the office’s lights from the combination of her spit and his fluids. Her naked and sweaty from her exertions, kneeling in front of him. Her hair, which she had tied up, no doubt was matted and messy from where his hands had run through it.

Their eyes locked and neither made a move to speak. Both simply relaxed into the bliss they felt. She watched and waited for Jack came down from his high. This would be the hard part. She’d shown him how she felt sure, but action was always easier for her. Now they would have to talk and there were so many ways it could go wrong. She tried to come up with the perfect words, but even now they eluded her.

She ran out of time though. It was he who broke the silence. His voice was thick and raspy. His tone unsure. She felt a small trill of pride that she had reduced him to that. 

“Jo- what…” he started. But she wasn’t ready to talk just yet. She couldn’t form the words. So she stood and resettled herself onto his lap. Her legs hung off the side of his lap. She tilted her head to the side. She drew her lips to his and tried to kiss him. Which would have been easier if he’d just stopped talking. But nothing was ever easy with Carter. His lips flapped uselessly against hers. She persisted though, choosing not to see his continued talking as a rejection. Just that he was being a little slow on the uptake.

Sure enough he eventually caught on and stopped trying to talk. His lips met hers and his tongue sought entry into her mouth. Which she happily granted. Their tongues battled briefly before his went back to gently exploring her mouth. She knew he must be tasting himself on her tongue. But his enthusiasm didn’t seem dampened in the slightest.

His arms wrapped comfortably around her waist. She drew her hands over his shoulders. As their kiss continued she found herself relaxing into his embrace. His hands started to roam. One began to trace the contours of her back, trailing up and along the trail of her spine. The other drew light circles into her lower back. She shifted into the touch, which encouraged him to continue.

His strokes grew stronger, more passionate. Which stoked the wet heat that had been churning between her legs. The ache that had been growing between them intensified as their embrace continued. Soon it grew too much for even her iron will to ignore. She began to rub her legs together, to try and bring some relief. She couldn’t bear to stop touching him, even to scratch that itch. And she could no more stop kissing him than stop breathing.

In the end it was Jack who found a solution. He had noticed her discomfort and gently brought his hand to her leg. He carefully lifted it and resettled her so that she now was straddling one of his legs. Once he had her repositioned his hand made its way back to her lower back. He gently pressed down. She groaned loudly into their kiss when his movements brought her core into contact with his bare leg.

He continued the light pressure, drawing her further down, even as he slightly raised his leg up. The pressure against her felt amazing. Her hips bucked forward unbidden, increasing the pleasure. Her lips broke away from his as her head snapped back. The pleasure overwhelmed her thoughts and any concerns about giving him a minute to reconsider were lost.

She needn’t have worried. With his lips freed he drew them to her neck. He kissed gently along the taught skin there. He focused on her pulse point, striking it with his tongue and teasing it with his lips and teeth. He’d leave it to pay attention to the rest of her neck briefly before returning to it.

She had only a single thought as her world became consumed with pleasure. She’d been right. Right about Jack and how he’d be as a lover. This clearly was supposed to be about him. Everything indicated that. The striptease, the slow blow jobs. The fact that she only crawled on his lap when she was sure he’d be too spent to do anything else. But she’d misjudged him. Even now he was returning the favor.

His lips created trails of fire across the skin of her neck. Whenever he sucked and nibbled on the pulse point at the crook of her neck or licked the little spot where her neck flowed into her jawline the flames became a white hot heat that stole her breath. Her hips bucked faster and harder against his leg.

Again and again her wet center slid against the firm muscles of his leg. Never had she been so glad for his early morning jogs. The thick muscles that had developed through his morning excursions with Alison were creating the perfect amount of friction against her moving core. She ground against him as hard as she could. No doubt she looked ridiculous, humping fervently upon his lap. His leg must be coated in her fluids, the hairs matted against his leg. But she couldn’t care. Not when it felt so damn good. 

Her chest heaved and her breath came in desperate gulps. She was lost in his embrace. Every motion built her ardor further and further. The pressure inside her was reaching a boiling point. Soon she could contain it no more. After one particularly hard grind her entire body stiffened. Her legs clenched around his as her fluids spilled from inside her. Her hands clawed at his back. Her back arched in a paroxysm of pleasure.

When the last vestiges of her orgasm faded she collapsed bonelessly into his embrace. They both panted from the exertion. He reached up to her brow and wiped a thin bead of sweat that had formed. Their eyes locked and she smiled softly at him.

“Are we going to talk,” he asked.

“Later,” she promised. He smiled softly at her and nodded his assent. She leaned forward and kissed him again. It was brief and soft. But it was amazing. So she repeated it. And again and again. Now it was her turn to let her hands roam. She raked them over his cloth covered chest and down to his bare legs. When she reached his groin she was pleased to find he was hard again.

She drew back, smiling at him softly. They both looked down at his lap and her smile grew when their eyes met again.

They both looked towards the cell. There was a small cot there. It wasn’t anything special, certainly not as nice as either of their beds. But it was here and so were they. She stood carefully, her legs still weak from the orgasm that had ripped through her. She reached out to him. She gently gripped the lapels of his uniform. Understanding her intent he stood.

She stepped backward, drawing him along as she moved towards the cell and what lay inside. He followed easily. When they passed the threshold of the cell, she began to claw at his buttons. It wasn’t the easiest thing to do while walking backward, but she got them. When the last popped open she moved to instead feeling the light hairs on his chest.

As she settled on the small bed in the corner he shrugged off his shirt and let it drop to the ground. When he looked over at her he found her waiting, lying flat. That little mattress had never looked so good. Her bronze skin stood out from the dingy white of the sheets. He watched the swell of her breasts rise and fall with each breath. Her nipples jutted out prominently from the sloped mounds. Her legs were splayed open, giving him a view of her wet pussy lips. He could feel his breath catch and his cock pulse.

“You coming Carter?” she asked, her voice thick with arousal. He nodded dumbly causing her to fill the space with soft laughter. “Come here, I need you,” she continued. Her hand drifted up her thigh, coming to rest on her center. She idly teased along her outer lips as she waited for him to come join her.

She had reached her clit and begun to rub gentle circles into it when she felt the bed dip from his weight. Her eyes fluttered open. She found his face hovering inches from hers. They locked eyes. One of his hands gently moved hers and picked up where she had been. Her eyes snapped shut and her back arched as the thick bud of his finger stimulated her clit. Her lips parted in a silent moan. He closed the space between them and his tongue slid into her mouth. Her arms wrapped around him. Her hands pressed into the strong muscles of his back as she returned the kiss. Her hips bucked as his finger skillfully played with her clit. He quickly realized that his finger was wet. Her pussy was dripping with arousal.

He smirked into their kiss. She could feel the movement against her lips. That cocky bastard. Her hips bucked again. Then again maybe he deserved it. He had her body desperate for more. She tried to break the kiss, to beg him to give her more. But his lips followed hers. She soon lost the ability to care, as the sensations overwhelmed her. Her body grew more sensitive as he continued to touch it and if she wasn’t mistaking he was reading her reactions and adjusting his motions.

She tangled her legs with his. Her hands pressed even harder into his back, smashing his chest against hers. The pressure against her breasts felt pleasant. More importantly she could no longer tell where he began and she ended. She could feel his arm trapped between their torsos but she couldn’t care. Not as her hips continued to buck against his still moving fingers.

Finally she could take it no more. Her body stiffened and it felt like every muscle in her body clenched. Her back arched and she came off the mattress for a moment. Flashes danced before her closed eyelids.

Jack kept up his ministrations throughout her climax, only moving to kiss her neck when her lips became unresponsive.

When the sensations faded she collapsed bonelessly onto the mattress. Jack’s full weight rested comfortably on her. His finger still gently circled her clit. She hated to make him stop but the sensations were growing too intense. Still unable to speak she clutched at his arm uselessly. Feeling her fingers batting against his arm he stilled to check on her.

He removed his lips from her neck and raised his eyes to meet hers. She could see the concern on his face and had no doubt what words his lips were forming. The knowledge filled her with a different kind of warmth than she’d just experienced. Even with his dick hard and flapping between them he was about to offer to stop.

She curled her hand around the back of his head and drew him down for another kiss, cutting off his offer. As she kissed him she grasped his cock with her other hand. She stroked it lightly to keep him hard for what came next.

She drew back and smiled at him. He still had a questioning look but he let her speak.

“It’s just a little sensitive,” she whispered to him.

“We can stop,” he offered predictably.

“Not on your life,” she replied. “Unless you’re using your safeword…” she said as she drew his cock towards her pussy.

“Didn’t say th-” he broke off when the tip of his cock pressed into her wetness.

“Then stop talking and fuck me,” she replied and let go of his cock so he could do just that. 

She didn’t need to tell him twice. He pushed forward, pressing the head of his cock into her wet pussy. They both groaned when he slid inside her. He felt even bigger inside her. Only the head had entered and already she could feel it stretching her. To him it felt like he was parting steel. 

Her hands flew up to his biceps, clutching at the muscles there as an outlet for the sensations. Upon feeling her touch he stopped immediately.

“Too much?” he asked.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” she bit back. “Just been a while. Go slow and stop when you’re all the way in. Give me a chance to adjust.”

“Jo-” he started, but fell silent at her glare.

“I need this Jack. I need to show you-” now it was she who was interrupted as she felt her walls adjust a little and he slid in further.

“Okay,” he said, eyes locked with hers. “I’ll go slow.”

She hoped that he agreed because he saw what was in her eyes. That this wasn’t just about the sex. It was about them being together. If she could only have this night she needed all of him. But honestly even if he hadn’t realized and had only agreed because she felt as good around him as he felt in her, she was okay with that.

To make things easier, she untangled her legs from his and splayed open her thighs as much as she could. Sure enough the position helped and he sunk in another inch. She gasped at the sensation. Her grip tightened against his forearms, turning the surrounding skin whiter.

His lips sought hers and they entered into another kiss. This one was slower than the others. Almost tender. At any other point of the night she’d have let him have it over treating her like a delicate flower. But with his girth stretching her inner walls and over half his length, including the widest part, left to go she found that the soft gentle caress was what she needed.

She relaxed her grip on his biceps, not needing that particular outlet at the moment. Instead she rubbed gentle circles into the muscles there with her thumbs. He responded in kind, supporting his weight with only one arm, so that his other could trace gentle patterns into the skin of her neck.

When his lips left hers she beamed up at him. She traced up his arm, along his neck and up his jaw line. She used her other hand to cup the firm swell of his ass. Using his cheek as a handle she drew him down, further into her. He complied, slowly pushing further inside her. 

Her eyes fluttered closed again. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt so full down there. Callister hadn’t been as big. Callie’s had been about the same size, though the silicon was a little more giving than Carter’s flesh if Jo’s memory served, but that had been so long ago. There were a few others, but Jo preferred to focus on the present, where she had Carter’s delicious cock inside her.

He slid forward a little more and the full feeling increased. She had the widest part of him inside her now and her walls were working to adjust. He gave a small moan, showing her just how much he appreciated the feeling of her soft walls squeezing against him.

He stilled inside her. He held his position to give Jo time to adjust. Which meant he was given time to enjoy the pleasant sensations playing across the upper two thirds of his shaft. And to enjoy the smile lighting up her face. She was stunningly beautiful.

She brought her hand resting on his upper back up to his head. She ran her fingers through his hair, mussing it affectionately. Her returned her smile and leaned down for kiss. Her lips met his for a slow, gentle kiss. When he pulled back he found her gazing wistfully at him. She brought her head up so that her lips hovered near his ear.

 “You feel so good Carter,” she whispered. “Please. Take me.”

He acquiesced. With a gentle smile he pushed slowly but steadily forward, sliding further into the wet heat of her pussy. He continued until he was fully embedded inside her and their hips were flush together. She could feel the soft weight of his balls on her firm ass cheeks.

 As promised once he was fully inside her he stilled. He tilted his head so that his lips rested next to her ear.

 “Jo,” he groaned softly. “I’m all-” he began.

 “Mine,” she said, cutting him off. Their eyes locked and she waited for his reaction. It was in his eyes. Understanding and caring. He nodded slightly.

 “Yours,” he agreed. Then he kissed her.

The kiss lasted a blissful entirety. Which she spent running her hands over his body. They glided over the firm muscles of his back, up and down his arms, even gliding up and down his legs. She gripped the firm meat of his ass, causing him to jerk forward. She groaned at the sensation. It sent surges of electricity arcing through her. Her inner walls spasmed around him, causing him to groan in kind. He tried his best to arrest his movement, but his cock ached to move.

Sensing his need, and that her own body was ready for him, Jo finally ended the kiss.

“Prove it,” she said. “Fuck me.”

His lips crashed against hers in needy desperation. His hips pulled back, pulling his cock out until just the tip rested inside of her. The movement set off a delicious frisson of pleasure inside her. Her ginger touches transformed into full blown gripping and clawing as he pushed back in. Her back arched as he began to establish a slow, steady rhythm inside her.

Her world narrowed to just the two of them. She could no longer see beyond the small cot and had no desire to. Jack’s firm lean body was all she needed to see. His lips pulled back, so they could both breathe and he could focus on his thrusting. His torso laid flat against hers. His firm muscles feeling fantastic against the sensitive tips of her breaths. She kissed at the crook of his neck, tasting the sweat that had begun to accumulate there. She breathed in deeply inhaling the scent of him.

His pace had been slowly increasing as her body took its toll on him. He wanted to keep the movements slow, caring. But she felt so good around him. And he needed more. And from her gentle tugs so did she. So he picked up his pace, adding in a few harder thrusts from time to time as well. Another particularly hard thrust had her clenching at him, squeezing his body as tightly as she could.

“Faster- Jack… Faster,” she panted into his ear.

He obliged. His motions picked up. He thrust in and out of her faster and faster. Each stroke had her gasping from the sheer sensation coursing through her. Her pleasure was building quickly. Sooner than she would have liked he had her on the edge again. She didn’t want it to end. If she crashed over again she was sure it would use the last of her energy. She’d be nothing more than a boneless mess on the cot. So she tried to hold on. At least until he was-

“Jo, I- can-” he ground out through gritted teeth.

She cupped his face, which wasn’t easy with each of his motions causing their thighs to slap together and her whole body to rock.

“It’s… okay… cum for me Jack,” she panted out.

“You first,” he responded. She could see the seriousness in his eyes. And why should she argue?

“My clit. Play with my-” she was cut off as he complied. He supported all of his weight on one arm, using the other to stroke her clit. He used fast, firm strokes, timed to the same movement as his hips.

It felt glorious. Her body seized for a third time that evening. Her legs wrapped around him and clenched tightly, squeezing for all she was worth. Her mouth froze open in pleasure and her hands scratched at his skin. She pulled him as tightly as she could to her and then simply went boneless.

She slumped on the cot. She had no doubt she was a sweaty mess. Her pussy spasmed sorely. She groaned pleasantly as Carter slowly withdraw from her. Until she saw that he was still hard.

“Did you?” she tried to ask. His face told her everything she needed to know. “Then why?” she stopped, realizing the answer. Because she was sore. “Put it back in and fuck me until you do.”

“Jo-,” he tried fighting her, but her steely gaze and his own desperate need to cum clearly made that a losing battle. So he settled back on top of her, and allowed her hand to guide him into her. She hissed at the sensation as he entered her.

He tried to move slowly, but she gripped his ass and pulled him roughly against her. She bucked her hips into him and delighted in the wordless cry that followed. She bit at his ear lobe.

“Fuck me Carter. I want to feel you cum,” she whispered huskily into his ear. That did it and he surged forward. She braced herself by gripping his shoulders as tightly as she could. She tried to meet his thrusts with her own. She ignored the slightly burning sensation from the stretched out membranes of her pussy. He was close and she’d endured much worse. 

He hid his face in the crook of her neck as she murmured encouragement in his ear. Soon his thrusts became sloppier and sloppier. She knew he had to be close. She did her best to contract her muscles, to give him one last strong squeeze. It was the last straw.

He exploded inside her. His cock shuddered. She could feel the jerk and pulse of each movement. He flooded her pussy with his cum. She could feel the thick vicious liquid flowing into her pussy.

He collapsed onto her. She held him as his chest heaved from exertion. His cock lost its rigidity and quickly softened. It feel from inside her as it shrank back down. 

They lay together in silence. The only sound being their combined breathing. And the soft drip of their liquids leaking from her pleasantly sore pussy.

“So about that talk,” he began.

She groaned good naturedly in response, but there was no where to escape to. And no where she wanted to escape to. She reached up and kissed him again. Not to stall but to enjoy in case this was the last one she would get.

“I wanted to thank you,” she said. At his raised eyebrow she rolled her eyes at him and smiled. “For the gift. They meant a lot.”

“That was like two weeks ago,” he chuckled, clearly bemused by her explanation.

“Things have been hectic. It’s been hard to find the right time,” she said.

“Jo. This is a hell of a thank you. Probably a little disproportionate.”

She knew what he wasn’t saying. So she came clean, as scary as it was.

“I wanted to show you how I felt. About you.” She broke off, looking away from him to make it easier to force the words out. “I’m not good at talking. About this stuff.”

“So you acted,” he finished for her.

“Yeah. Look it doesn’t have to mean anything. If you don’t want it to, I mean.” She kept her gaze averted and was startled when she felt his finger upon her chin. He gently guided her back to face him.

“But you do?” he asked.

She laughed bitterly. Of course she did. Why else would she do this. She wasn’t a slut or anything. She didn’t think he was either but…

“I mean I want, if you want…” he continued. “Gah, I’m not saying this right.”

He broke off again and they stared at each other. He opened his mouth first. His eyes stared deeply into hers.

“Yours,” he said. “If you-”.

She cut him off. Her lips claimed his. They kissed fiercely, each trying to communicate through the action what their words had failed to convey. It ended sooner than she would have liked as the station’s phones erupted in a cacophony.

She laughed. Of course. His eyes conveyed his intention to ignore them. And she knew he would if she let him though it would bother them both to do so. So she smiled and spoke.

“Go. Really it’s okay. The sky could be on fire. Go and fix it and we’ll talk later.”

He nodded and lifted himself off her. He stopped briefly to grab his shirt and then stalked over to the phones, grabbing one and listening to the rushed voice on the other end. He made a face and threw on his shirt.

“Got it, be right there,” he muttered into the phone. He hung up and looked over at Jo. “Sorry. You’re not far wrong. Some GD project is going haywire and they can’t find the scientist involved. Something to do with making a new ozone layer”

“Go,” she said. “We’ll talk.” He nodded and turned to leave. So she coughed loudly and when he turned back to look at her, she glanced over at his chair. “Pants, Carter.”

He looked down and realized in his haste that he had forgotten those. “Right, knew that,” he replied before walking over to the chair, grabbing them and throwing them on. 

Jo smiled lightly as she watched him walk out. Okay so that was far more awkward than she anticipated but mission accomplished. And if she understood his Jack speak right… well the future was looking up.

Of course in the present she was naked on a small cot in a relatively public place with his cum still leaking out of her. And as much as she would love to lay there and bask, with another disaster starting in Eureka it was only a matter of time before they would need use of the office. She let herself stay a moment longer, throwing her arm over her eyes. She took a deep breath and prepared to rise when a screech shattered the silence of the office.

“Oh my G-d!”

Jo recognized the voice. Maybe if she just stayed where she was and kept her hand over her eyes, whatever disaster was occurring would end the world before the impending conversation occurred.

“Jo, what are you doing here? And why are you naked?”

The voice, which was a little louder than a shriek at this point, belonged to her friend Zoe. Who was also Jack’s daughter. And okay if her plan worked, which it had at least in part, Jo had planned to eventually talk with Zoe. Though that would be far in the future and hopefully after Jack had tried to discuss it and fucked up the conversation. That way Jo would be the good one by comparison.

She had not envisioned Zoe sneaking into the station when she should have been home. Which, come to think of it was strange. Maybe she had been looking for her father.

“Your Dad’s not here,” Jo tried, refusing to accept that this was occurring.

“Of course he’s not. We just saw him leave, that’s why we came in here to-” a loud cough cut Zoe off and Jo realized that the two of them were not alone. She shot up trying to cover her breasts with her arm and crossing her legs, to prevent that little shit that Zoe had been flirting with earlier that day from getting a better look.

Instead of that boy leering at her, Jo found a girl standing next to Zoe. It took Jo a minute to place her. Megan Harrington. Of course because having a bitchy nasty little prick like Megan witnessing her humiliation was the perfect way to further ruin her post-sex high.

Surprisingly there was no judging sneer on Megan’s face. Jo wasn’t sure she had ever seen the girl without one. But the girl looked dazed. If Jo had to guess she’d almost think Megan was in awe of her. But that was impossible. Probably just embarrassed. Also why where she and Zoe coming in here if they knew Carter wasn’t? Also why were they spending time together? After the science fair a few months before Jo assumed the two would never cross paths again, certainly not willingly.

Shaking her head to clear it, Jo decided all of that would have to wait. Ignoring the flabbergasted Zoe, Jo spoke to Megan.

“Toss me my clothes. They’re by the desk,” she directed. When Megan pulled away from staring at her and walked towards her desk Jo sighed to herself. “By Carter’s desk.”

Zoe’s eyes widened further. Her posture became more alarmed. Megan didn’t seem nearly as surprised and just made her way to Carter’s desk to grab the discarded uniform.

“Why are your clothes by my Dad’s desk?” Zoe yelled.

“Umm, all I can find is the uniform top and bottom,” Megan called back from where she was kneeling by the desk.

“That’s fine. That’s all there is,” Jo said, silently cursing the girl’s seeming inability to be discrete.

Zoe, unfortunately did not miss the exchange.

“Why isn’t there underwear Jo?”

Jo chose not to answer instead taking the top and bottom of her uniform from Megan when they were gingerly proffered to her. She was pretty sure she flashed Megan by accident during the exchange. The bright crimson flush on the teenager’s face provided Jo with one of the missing puzzle pieces.

“Gay or bi,” Jo asked. Megan’s blush deepened and she retreated as quickly as she could. Almost as if she was burned. Jo shrugged and turned her back to the girls and began getting dressed.

When Jo turned around she found Megan hiding behind Zoe. The girls were holding hands. Zoe was still otherwise frozen, but had clearly allowed Megan to take her hand. Which explained another two parts of the puzzle. And gave Jo a pretty good idea of why they were sneaking into the office.

“How long,” Jo asked, as she did up the last button. She nodded towards the two girls and raised an eye brow slightly.

The girls broke apart quickly. Megan seemed to retreat and Zoe stepped forward, as if they were trying to put space between them.

“I don’t know what you’re implying Jo,” Zoe said. Jo was pretty sure she saw Megan flinch.

“Zoe,” Jo said warningly. Her blood pressure rose. And then she stopped herself. She forced herself to take deep breaths. Getting angry wouldn’t help. And she was jumping to conclusions. Zoe wasn’t Shane and Megan wasn’t Jo. This wasn’t necessarily the same as what she had experienced in her teens.

In fact now that Jo had tried to clear her head she realized it was Megan who had ended the contact, and Zoe had simply acquiesced. And Zoe had stepped further in front of Megan, as if trying to shield the other girl. If Zoe had been trying to place distance between the two of them then why not step to the side. It was almost as if she was blocking Jo from Megan.

“You can’t say anything,” Zoe demanded.

Jo looked past Zoe to where Megan stood looking downcast. This was starting to make sense. Jo’s body language relaxed. Okay this was much better and also the focus was no longer on her. Now to defuse the tension in the room.

“I’d never out anyone. I remember how much that hurts,” Jo replied.

Megan’s head shot up and Jo could just make out her questioning eyes from behind Zoe’s shoulder. Zoe visibly relaxed.

“Ok,” the blonde said. “Just after the science fair.”

“But why?”

“Ask dad if I should date that guy earlier today? Beard.”

“Zoe, you don’t need to hide this from him,” Jo said.

“No, it’s for me,” Megan interrupted. “This way my mom doesn’t think anything of us hanging out cause she’ll think Zoe’s straight and this way I don’t have to date a guy.”

“Plus, y’know sheriff’s daughter so no one is going to try anything with me,” Zoe added. “Also, I was trying to make Megan jealous. So I didn’t have to do this beard nonsense again.”

“Zoe!” Megan cried out.

“What it worked didn’t it? Which is why we’re here,” Zoe bit back. 

Jo resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. Only in her life would a successful seduction of the man she had feelings for lead to this conversation with his daughter and her secret girlfriend.

“And the best place you could think of for a date was the sheriff’s office after hours? You know anyone can walk in…” too late Jo realized her mistake. In Zoe’s defense of her girlfriend the younger girl had apparently forgotten the state they had found Jo in. But from the shifting look on Zoe’s face, Jo realized she’d reminded her.

“If I give you the keys to my place and promise not to come home until nine o’clock can we end this conversation?” Jo pleaded.

“Depends. Are you going to be in my father’s bed?” Zoe shot back.

“Ok, I deserved that one. But no, we’ll both be working. Something’s up at Global. I’m expecting a late night.”

“Zoe,” Megan said. Zoe turned to look at her girlfriend. Megan took her hand again. “It’d be nice to not have to worry for a few hours. And you apparently have a bet to make good on.”

“Do I want to know,” Jo asked.

“Definitely not,” Megan replied.

“We are going to have a talk though,” Zoe warned as she extended her hand for the keys. 

“Not if I can help it,” Jo muttered as she handed them over.

Zoe just fixed her with a stare, closed her fist and walked out with her girlfriend.

“Keep it pg out side of the guest room,” Jo shouted as they walked away.

Once the two girls had left, Jo sat heavily at her desk, preparing herself for a long night. G-d she hoped she didn’t have to explain any of this to Carter. She’d had her fill of awkward conversations for a lifetime.

And speaking of awkward. It occurred to Jo, in order to get herself clothed and out of the starting eyes of the two teenagers, she had quickly thrown on her uniform once she had gotten it back. And she hadn’t had the chance to clean herself up. Which meant that the mixture of her own juices and Carter’s seed that had been leaking from her was surely all over her uniform. Which was a pain.

She couldn’t simply stick the uniform in the laundry. The stupid thing required dry cleaning. And there was only one dry cleaner in Eureka. The one Callie owned and ran. Callie who was an expert in stains. Callie who had caused Joe’s liquids to stain both of their clothes on more than one occasion when they were together.

Going to the cleaners was always awkward. Joe never knew what to say to Callie. That she was sorry things ended? That she wanted Callie back? That she’d moved on? Truthfully Jo still wasn’t sure. Callie had been there for her when she’d first came to Eureka. Which wasn’t exactly a high point in her life. And Callie had been going through her own shit as she left GD under a cloud and started her little shop. Neither of them had been in the right place for a long term relationship. But they’d tried anyway. And it had worked, for a while. And when it got messy… well some stains never came out.

So she was looking forward to her upcoming visit even less than her conversation with Zoe. It seemed Jo was destined to be humiliated several times over as a result of getting what she wanted.

Still worth it though.


End file.
